


My name

by SpooksAndSpoils



Series: DreadedPlight [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 10:20:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18914989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpooksAndSpoils/pseuds/SpooksAndSpoils
Summary: The desire's of the heart are a mysterious thing.





	My name

Echoes of a heartbeat reverberate within his ears; his own rhythm becoming deafening, the sound almost painful as it drowned out all other noise. Finger’s found themselves twining into the fabric of his shirt, curling and twisting, attempting to calm and soothe the beat that threatened to break his rib cage with it’s ferocity. A sigh passed downturned lips, tugging ever further into a frown. What an unsettling feeling that rattled within. Even alone now, it remained ceaseless. 

Such an inane reaction to something so simple. Ezra meant no harm by it, by saying his name in such a playful way that it showed the smile in his voice, by catching him off guard, by making him dizzy, by making his head spin, by making his chest tight, by… oh, whatever it did, he can’t seem to shake it. Hour’s ago now, and yet, the recollection is enough to muddle any reasonable thoughts with his Ezr--

No, that’s incorrect. A slip of the tongue. A mistake. Using such words was wrong. Another sigh comes in the frustration as knees are brought up to his chest, cheek leaning to press against the hard surface of the bone. His mind felt heavy and his chest even heavier. Even within his own thoughts he could not escape such a feeling.

      **“I must be ill..."**

The words came as whisper to himself, leaking the worries into an empty room, safe within it's enclosed walls. 

...Allergies, of course. Must be it. Has to be.  A silly reaction to Spring. It had been some time since he took and proper medication to ward off symptoms. Certainly this beating in his chest and whirring in his head can’t be from the self-centered ideations that wrongly manifested. Could it..? Was it wrongly manifested..? Selfishly hoping for that warmth? Yes! No! He's confused! This was about his guest no less! One he welcomed into his home with kindness when Ezra had nowhere to go! How entirely selfish of him to want Ezra all to himse--

The thought is cut off abruptly upon realization, giving an audible groan as the cheek is pressed further against his knee in hopes to bury not only his face, but these reckless emotions. What ridiculous notions. Him, a married man, ‘preying’ on his own guest, with his own selfish desires? Becoming overly possessive even in his thoughts as well now? From what? Simply due to Ezra's radiating kindness? A man like that was that kind to  _everyone_! This was nothing special! A mix of simplistic infatuation and allergies. That's it, has to be. It’s with another groan that Rory flops back, limbs spread across the expansive bed in his frustrations. Aurorith's body twists and turns, seeking the comfort of the cool silken sheets to soothe his worries. Although, to no avail.

      **“I’m becoming an idiot. A selfish moron, over something so silly,”** Mindlessly, hands move, digits twirling themselves in the long strands of ivory hair, **“Selfish and stupid..”** and yet, his heart still skips at the thought of Ezra speaking directly to him with glee. The deep tone of his voice tinged with sweetness as if honey itself poured from his lips. A silly notion, a ridiculous thought, to have Ezra call only his name in such a manner...  _only_ his name.. 

 


End file.
